The Curse of The Uchiha
by lmaocris
Summary: Naruto goes under the training of Itachi Uchiha, for three years until he is eight, the first day of the class. Affter his class he meets Itachi and finds out some very hard truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first ever fanfiction on Naruto so bear with me through the ride of this fun time, as you guessed, this is a Naruto Uchiha, no he is not going to be born in the Uchiha compound, but just read along and find out who he is related to, Naruto Uchiha fanfiction.**

Dialogue is "Hello,"

Anger/Demon Voice **"Don't talk to me brat."**

Thinking is, 'I really hate it here.'

I do not own Naruto, if I did Neji would have never died.

 _Chapter one - Sensei_

It was October tenth, Naruto's fifth birthday, no one cared, and no one bothered to act like it. Instead he was being chased by a large mob, trying to kill him. "S-stop why are you doing this?" Naruto yelled behind him.

"Shut up, demon let us finish what Lord Fourth started!" a man yelled. Naruto kept running until he tripped, he began crying and gave up, waiting for all the pain, to happen to him. But it never came, he opened his eyes and saw someone, "W-who are you?" He asked and wiped away his tears, the man leaned down and frowned, "My name is Itachi, why were these people chasing you?" Naruto looked behind Itachi to see several people lying, knocked out cold, at least he thought. "I-I don't know, this happens a lot, they chase me around and call me a demon, b-but I don't know what I did!" Naruto said and tears left his eyes, "M-my name is Naruto," he said softly.

Itachi gave him a warm smile, "Are you going to the academy soon?" Itachi asked looking into the boys blue eyes, Naruto then nodded, "Lord Third said I would be able to join when I turn eight, Itachi-San." He spoke softly. Itachi nodded, "I see, you have three years to get ready huh? How about I become your sensei until then?" Itachi asked, 'if this person really is the grandson of Madara Uchiha, he can become a very powerful Uchiha, though he does not know that, I believe.' Itachi thought, "R-really?" Naruto said with a bright smile, "You would help me?" Naruto slowly stood up along with Itachi, Itachi looked at the younger boy and nodded, "Sure, meet me tomorrow outside the Uchiha compound at 9am sharp, okay?" Itachi smiled, "Sure thing, Itachi-Sensei!" Naruto smiled brightly and gave him a thumbs up."

 _Time skip, one day later_

Naruto got out of bed and decided to eat something different, instead of ramen like he always ate, he had some cereal he go dressed into a pair of beige cargo pants, and a orange and a orange and blue sweater with a shirtsleeve fishnet underneath it. Naruto left his house waited outside of the Uchiha compound, Naruto was excited to see what his sensei had in store for him, and besides the third hokage no one cared for him. Naruto was happy that someone had accepted him. Naruto was drawn out of thought when he heard his name, he turned around and smiled. "Itachi-Sensei!" Naruto said and walked up next to him, "would you like to come see my family, Naruto?" Itachi smiled as Naruto nodded, "That be awesome, Itachi-Sensei!" Naruto followed behind his new and first sensei, as they walked towered Itachi's house. They both walked inside to see a young boy with Raven hair, and two young parents, "Itachi, Is this your new student?" Mikoto asked, "Yes, Kaa-San," he replied softly, and looked down at him. "H-hello, Lady Uchiha." He said with a small bow, "Well the kid at least has manners," Fugake, the head of the Uchiha said. "Now, my son has picked you so do not be a burden to him," The head said as nodded, "Hai!" Naruto said softly. Sasuke looked at the boy and frowned, "Itachi-Nii, why can you train him but not me?" Sasuke said with a pout, which increased Itachi's amusement, "Sorry Sasuke, but naruto here has no one else to train him, no parents, no siblings and no one to look up to." He poked his brother forehead, "Maybe another time." Sasuke then puffed out his cheeks and pouted.

 _Time Skip, thirty minutes later_

"Naruto-Kun, I must say you are very talented without being trained, your taijustu is better than I thought it would be, you have a long way to go, but you will be a great ninja some day." Itachi said to which Naruto smiled brightly, "Thank you, Sensei!" Itachi then pulled out a paper, "Paper?" Naruto asked and tilted his head, "Here, take this, push your chakra into it and see what happens." Naruto nodded and grabbed it, and molded his chakra into it, at first it split in half, then one side turned into ash, as the other wrinkled. This caused Itachi's eyes to widen, 'Three, huh? Fire from the Uchiha, wind and lightning must be from his father, I must say I'm surprised he did not get water as another affinity.' Naruto watched in confusion, "Naruto, do you know of the five elements?" Itachi asked looking down at his student, Naruto nodded firmly. "Yes, they are fire, water, earth, lightning and wind." He said softly. "Yes you are right, now three different outcomes came from your paper," Itachi said with a smile, "you have fire, wind, and lightning." Itachi said and waited for his reaction, "Whoa, really? I always thought people hade one and if they were lucky two, but I have three?" Naruto smiled ear to ear. "Say, Naruto, how about we get you some new clothes?" Itachi asked, "B-but I like my orange and blue jumpsuit!" Naruto said with a pout, this was much to Itachi's amusement, "Naruto, I'm going to train you to be a stealthy ninja, a powerful one," Naruto gave up and nodded, "I want to be just like you and become an anbu!" he said and grinned, "Hmph, alright naruto, I will train you up until you become join the academy." This caused Naruto to frown, "But sensei, I want to always be your student." Naruto spoke softly. Itachi smiled and poked Naruto in the forehead, "maybe, I don't know Naruto-Kun." Itachi said and Naruto pouted, "What's with the poke thingy!"

 **Well that's a wrap of the first chapter, naruto will find out he is a Uchiha very soon, he will also meet Madara and find out he is related to him do not worry, although I do not know who to pair naruto with, any ideas? I want to do something different than naruto and sakura or naruto and hinata, so leave some reviews, don't be too harsh on me its my first fanfictions and its barley starting, so get ready for some cool thing, will naruto eventually fall into the Uchiha path of hatred? Who knows? Some of the choices I make in this story will not be canon, so heads up.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two – Mad World_

 _Time Skip, Three years_

Naruto and Sasuke had become close friends; it was as if Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi were brothers, Naruto now had hair very close to the fourth hokage's, he was a lot more calm and less hyperactive, he wore black ANBU pants, a long sleeve fishnet shirt, and over it was a black shirt with an Uzumaki crest on the back of it. It was the first day of the academy, Naruto and Sasuke walked in together with an impassive look on there face, much like Itachi, the moment the student and brother of Itachi walked In girls squealed and talked about who would sit next to who, Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and sat down in a two seated space, so that made all the girls go, "Awe" Sasuke thought they were sad but Naruto thought the fangirls were freaking out because the two hottest people in the class were sitting next to each other. Naruto had a feeling it would be a rough session due to the fact that he held the kyuubi inside of him, when he first found out he was depressed and saw himself as a demon.

 _Flashback – Two years ago_

Naruto looked up at Itachi, Naruto was shaking, "N-Nii-San, while I was sleeping I entered my mind and I met the kyuubi, h-he said he was sealed inside me.." Naruto paused, "Is that why everyone hates me? Because I am an evil demon?" Naruto asked as a few tears left his eyes, he then looked up at Itachi who then smiled, "No Naruto, you are a hero for this village you became the jailer of this beast, and if not for you this village might not even exist today, the villagers just don't understand that you are not the nine tails, you are, Naruto Uzumaki, future ANBU of Konoha." Itachi said which words caused our favorite blonde to smile.

 _Flashback End_

Naruto leaned back in his chair and waited for his new teacher to arrive. All of a sudden all the whole class could hear was a pink and blonde headed banshee saying, "I will sit next to my sasuke-kun," over and over back and forth. "Well, it seems Itachi was right, me and you do have fan girls." Sasuke said with a small grin that made all the girls drool, "it seems that we do, Nii-san." Naruto smiled at him, "NII-SAN?!" A blonde girl yelled much to Naruto's annoyance, his face returned to the impassive look it had before, "Why are you yelling, I'm right here." Naruto said, to this blonde. Ino blushed when she saw the other blondes face, 'He is so cute! He looks like the forth hokage from the pictures I have seen, but I have to love only Sasuke!' Ino train of thought was ruined by a pink headed girl yelling at Naruto, "Get away from him and let me sit by him!" Naruto looked at her with a lazy look, "No, sit somewhere else, unless Sasuke wants to sit with you, I will normally be here." Naruto said and looked at the board ahead of him.

Sakura's eye twitched as she heard the boys words, "Who do you think you are?!" Sakura yelled, "Sasuke's older brother I will not let him be annoyed on his first day." Naruto said which was much to Sasuke's amusement, Sasuke and naruto both looked at each other before nodding, "Leave us alone, you're annoying." They said at the same time, then a man with a scar across his nose walked in and looked at his class. "Settle down," The man said as the class kept talking, "I SAID SHUT UP!" He yelled using his big head jutsu. Naruto and Sasuke blinked before looking at the teacher. "My name is Iruka, you can call me Iruka-Sensei." Naruto just stared ahead before yawning softly, and looking out the window, Iruka was talking about the five affinities, which Naruto learned from Itachi. "Naruto!" Iruka called out, "What?" Naruto replied and looked back at him, "Since you don't think you need t pay attention in my class, name the five elements." Naruto blinked, this was so easy. "Fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind." The blonde said calmly, "Okay, I guess you were listening." The rest of the day was easy for Sasuke and Naruto, as they already knew what to prepare for due to the fact that Itachi had told Naruto and Naruto told Sasuke. The duo walked outside of the classroom after class and began walking towered the exit, "Sasuke, I need to see Itachi he wanted to see me after class so I will see you back at the Uchiha compound." He smiled at his younger brother figure.

Naruto began walking around the village, seeing if he could find his sensei. He caught a glance at someone who resembled Itachi so he walked up to him, "Naruto, we need to have a serious private talk." Itachi said, naruto raised his eyebrows but nodded slowly. They both walked into a small area where no one was, "Naruto, I have something to tell you. You may hate me after I do," Naruto then felt nervous about the news he was going to be receiving very soon. "Your parents are Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage," at this point Naruto's eyes widened, "Also, there is one more thing and it will be hard to say so I will just say it." Itachi looked down at him, "You are a Uchiha, you are related to Madara Uchiha." Now Naruto was on the verge of tears, first he hides that he is the nine tails, that was an S-Rank secret so he understood but this? How could he li e to him for this long, "Y-you bastard!" Naruto said and took a blind punch at Itachi, he frowned but easily evaded, he then looked at him. "I am giving you a present, before I go." Naruto missed the part about him saying he had to go but raised an eyebrow, "Sign this with your blood, it's a contract with the crows." Naruto did that and looked up a him, a frown the blondes face. "Now, take care of Sasuke, make sure he does not follow my path and you too, grow up and protect this village."

Naruto was still pissed and scared, he was related to Madara Uchiha! Before he could say something Itachi was gone, Naruto looked down and began crying, for the first time in three years. He felt betrayed, and lied too. Had the Third Hokage known about this? In this emotion he was feeling he looked around, got rid of his tears and stood up. He then saw Sasuke at a close dango stand, he walked over to him. "Hey, its getting late, we should get back home." Sasuke nodded, and then stood up as they began walking to the Uchiha compound. ( Naruto moved in with Itachi's family after his first year of training. ) Naruto walked inside, Sasuke then fainted, "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled before looking around, dead body's they were everywhere. So much blood, Naruto looked up to see Itachi staring at him, "Nii-san! W-was this you?!" He asked in despair, to which Itachi nodded, when he saw that nod, Naruto's eyes began spinning and they turned red, with two tomoe in each eye, this made Itachi a bit happy, " **WHY?!"** Naruto yelled with deadly killer intent in his voice, he got along well with a lot of people in this clan, they treated him well and unlike the village they accepted him. "I wanted to test my own ability," Naruto's eyes widened, no way that was the reason, "N-nii-san, you were like my brother.. I loved you like family!" Naruto began crying, "Just kill me, I don't want to live in this pathetic world." Itachi heard that, and tears slowly left his eyes, "Take care of Sasuke." Itachi said before putting Naruto into a one second genjutsu in the real world, but a two hour one in Itachi's world, he then punched Naruto in the stomach, causing him go unconscious and drop to the floor. A few minutes later a squad of ANBU looked in horror as they saw a knocked out Sasuke and Naruto on the ground, and a dead clan. Naruto and Sasuke were both taken to the hospital that night.

 _Three days later_

"How is he?" Kakashi Hatake asked a doctor that was looking over Naruto, Kakashi would admit that he did not do a lot for his sensei's son. He wished he could have done more for the boy. "Naruto will be fine.. physically, but mentally the boy is not okay at all, he saw all of his friends, neighbors, fellow people dead right before his eyes, this could cause problem with what is sealed inside him. One more thing." The doctor walked over to Naruto and pulled opened his eyelid, "The boy possesses the sharingan," Kakashi's visible eye widened. 'Kushina was no Uchiha, nor was Sensei, how?' he thought. The doctor let go of Naruto's eyelid and sighed. "Sasuke has refused to leave Naruto here in the hospital alone, he has not moved, I am surprised he is sleeping, if the council finds out he is a Uchiha and a jailer for the nine tails they may feel nervous that he has too much power, after all that has been lied about." Kakashi nodded, "Thank you, Doctor?" Kakashi tried getting his name, "My name is Kabuto, no need to thank me just doing my job like I should be," he replied as Kakashi left, 'Perfect, Now Lord Orochimaru will have two bodies to pick from.' Thought Kabuto Evilly. After another hour came by and Naruto slowly opened his eyes, they were icy blue and looked emotionless, he slowly sat up and saw Sasuke sleeping on a chair and the Third Hokage was standing up and looking at the boy. "What?" Naruto asked coldly, which caused Hiruzen to frown. "You lied to me. Itachi told me everything, he showed me everything, my parents, what is sealed inside me, while you just told me nothing and said "one day."" Naruto activated his two tomoe sharingan and looked at the aged Hokage, "I found out from him how I was a Uchiha!"

 _Time Skip – Two hours later, council meeting_

"What do you mean that demon brat Is an Uchiha!" A nameless civilian yelled, his wording was much to Hiruzen annoyance. "If anyone refers to Naruto as a demon, you will be kicked off the council until further, am I clear?" The aged man said, then Mebuki Haruno spoke up, "That demon is just a brat why is he still in the village?!" She yelled, to everyone's Hiruzen yelled at her, "THAT'S IT! GET OUT NOW!" He said with an angry bass around the voice, The Haruno looked shocked, and then slowly began walking out of the council room. Danzo, a village elder was amused but then spoke up, "How talented is he? After all he was trained by Itachi." This made everyone mentally sigh, "From what I have heard, he is better than Itachi when he was at his age, a true prodigy," Hiruzen replied calmly, "I really would like him in ROOT division, he can make a great fit." Danzo said with a smirk, which was lost right away, "No, if he wished to become an ANBU, I will give him a test on his ninth birthday, and if he passes he will be under my command." Hurizen gritted his teeth, and glared at the old hokage. "If that is all, I think this meeting is over." The elders Koharu and Homura were furious that he would get to live in the Uchiha compound, and get the same rights and protection that Sasuke would get.

Naruto had left the hospital, but it was true, mentally he was scared and would have to start meeting with Inoichi as a council to make sure Naruto's mental state did not rise. Naruto began walking towered the Uchiha compound with Sasuke, it al began making sense to Naruto, Itachi had always taught Naruto about the history of the Uchiha and how to bring people into a Genjutsu using the sharingan, Naruto did not plan on telling anyone about him being a Uchiha except Sasuke, his last friend and last fellow clansmen. They both arrived home, Sasuke had no doubt changed like he had, Sasuke, like Naruto was put under a genjutsu and shown what Itachi had did. They did not say anything to each other, they just looked at each other and frowned, they arrived at the compound outside of there house. "Are you going to stay in the same room, or live in a different house?" Naruto nodded, "I'm going to stay where we all used to live, if that alright with you." He spoke softly, to which Sasuke nodded and they walked inside, Naruto walked in his room and stared at a picture of himself, Itachi and Sasuke, before he knew it he had quiet tears leaving his eyes, then in his anger he slammed the picture on the desk, and walked out of the Uchiha compound, walking into the village. His head looking at the ground, the council and Sasuke only knew of Naruto's Uchiha heritage, Hiruzen said he was free to tell people if he really wanted to. Naruto looked up and saw a group of adults staring at him, Naruto just stared back, but grew impatient, "It's rude to stare, get out of my way, or I'll kill you." Naruto said impatiently. " **So, you finally stand up to them, yes?"** a deep voice in his head asked, Naruto walked passed the group who had backed away from them. 'Yes, I'm not going to turn into a psychpath like you would want me, they are pissing me off and got in my way, I did what I had to do.' Naruto said to the fox and yawned, he grew bored and looked at a private training ground. "Training ground 44, huh?" Naruto looked at the area, 'this is were Itachi would try his kunai training with his Sharingan.' This caused Naruto to frown, "If I want to catch up to him, and make him pay for making us suffer, I have to train as hard as I can." He activated his sharingan and pulled out eight kunai, one behind me, two to the left, two to the right, two below me, one behind the rock." He jumped into the air and spun a few times. His eyes wide open, throwing the kunai in the direction. To Naruto's surprise he hit all the targets, he would keep doing this all day, until he was fully confident, and he would continue training to surpass and kill Itachi.

 **Yo whats going on guys we got some a couple people who liked the story and someone told me to make the chapters longer so I did an extra 2k words I believe, now I still don't know who to place Naruto with, I was thinking, Temari, Mei, Yugito, Yugao, Ino, TenTen, but let me know what you guys think would be a good pairing!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo, back again with another chapter, hope you enjoy._

Dialogue is "Hello,"

Anger/Demon Voice **"Don't talk to me brat."**

Thinking is, 'I really hate it here.'

I do not own Naruto, if I did I would have made Naruto's nine tails hate would have lasted longer.

 _Chapter three – The test_

It was Naruto's ninth birthday, he yawned and slowly got dressed, then entered the kitchen were Sasuke was eating, "Nii-san, can you help me on my fireball jutsu?" He asked and Naruto frowned, "I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe another time." Naruto said, to which Sasuke glared. "I have the ANBU test today, remember?" ( Sasuke and Naruto are only nice to each other, everyone else they either don't care or ignore. ) Sasuke then smiled. "Oh yeah, happy birthday, Nii-san." Sasuke grabbed a small box and handed it to him, "Thanks Sasuke, I appreciate it whatever it is." Naruto smiled and began opening it, realizing what is was. "These are Madara's training notes!" Naruto said with wide eyes, and looked at his younger brother figure. "Mhm, I got them from the Uchiha meeting place, I don't know much about it, but I saw these and thought you would like them." Naruto nodded and smiled, "I like these very much, thank you Sasuke." He smiled, "Now, don't be late for class, I will be there about three hours late due to my test, ya know?" Naruto chuckled and walked out the door, using the rooftops to get to where ne he needed to be, he turned his head ad sniffed the air, "I smell snake, hn. I'm being followed." Naruto said and turned his head forward, going faster.

Kabuto watched and slowly began following again, 'Orochimaru-sama wants to now just how good this kid really is, this will be interesting, watching him during the test will be easy, but getting close, will not. This kid has a very good scent, even rival's Kakashi's nose. That may be a problem.' Thought Kabuto, Naruto landed in font of a training ground, in it was two men with Anbu mask on, one had a sharingan in one of his eyes which causes Naruto to raise his eyebrow, the other had nothing different about him from an average Anbu. "Are you ready? Your test is to last at least five minutes against us, okay?" Naruto nodded, "Hai, Senpai." Naruto jumped back and waited, he quickly began going through hand signs, " **Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!"** He yelled out and released a large fireball out of his mouth, before it hit them; he made it even stronger, " **Wind Style, Air Current Wind Dance!"** The fireball grew stronger and created an explosion, he used this diversion to jump into a area blocked off by multiple tree's. "If I don't hold back I should be able to last at least eight minutes, and forty seven seconds." Naruto looked around and grinned, "There is the wood style user," Naruto jumped into the air and performed hand signs as fast as he could, 'this will take a lot of chakra, but will hold him down for at least four minutes. 'Boar, Horse, Dog, Monkey, Rat.' Before Tenzo even notices Naruto he yelled, " **Lightning Style, Hand Crescent Bolt!"** Out of Naruto's hand shot a lightning bolt, aiming towered him, hitting the ground next to him.

BOOM

Naruto was breathing heavy, 'That jutsu is no joke, powerful, but it needs a lot of chakra.' Naruto looked around, seeing Kakashi, reading an Icha Icha series book. 'You can't treat me like a joke, I'm Naruto Uchiha, Itachi's student! I will make him serious about me.' Naruto ran towered him and threw a punch, Kakashi dodged but noticed the power behind it. "So, you focus chakra into your attacks huh?" Naruto jumped back and went through a set of hand signs in which Kakashi noticed, " **Lightning blade!"** Naruto ran towered him, and Kakashi quickly put the book away, 'How? I never taught him that?' Naruto charged and Kakashi jumped upward, 'D-Damn!' Naruto's' lightning blade went into the tree, Naruto groaned and dropped to one knee. 'I must admit, I have to stay on my guard against him, I have no idea what kind of jutsu he has.' Thought Kakashi. Naruto smirked and stood up, "What do you say, Sharingan versus Sharingan?" Naruto asked and his eye began spinning and finished with two tomoe in each eye. Kakashi decided to test him out, and opened his right eye. "This should be simple." Kakashi said, testing his patience, Naruto gritted his teeth, "Don't treat me like a joke! I will become stronger and kill him!" Naruto yelled as his eye began spinning rapidly, a third tomoe in each eye. " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** He yelled as fifteen more appeared and ran towered him, the real one stood behind and began performing a large amount of hand signs, 'this jutsu, I never got a chance to test it after creating it..' he thought, " **Lightning Style, Exploding Lightning Bushin!"** Next to Naruto lightning swirled and a clone appeared who then ran towered Kakashi. Kabuto was watching in awe, 'Lord Orochimaru will love this one, he seems to specialize in lightning jutsu, fire jutsu, and wind style jutsu!' Naruto then thought, 'Master Itachi, he taught me the basics of Sharingan genjutsu, if worst comes to worst I have to try it out.'

The lightning clone ran up to Kakashi, which he dodged, then released this was no regular clone, "Explode!" Naruto yelled and the clone blew up releasing large amounts of lightning with it. Naruto looked around and saw Kakashi had dodged it, but his mask had cracked, and shattered along with the fact his clothes were somewhat ripped. Before he knew it, he was wrapped inside roots of wood, "Damnit!" Naruto groaned, " **Give them a good fight, use my chakra, show them the true power!"** The kyuubi said, 'No, last time I did you took over, bastard!' He replied harshly, "Well, Naruto, you gave me a lot of surprises, even took down Tenzo for a while." Naruto just stared at him, trying to get out of the wood. "Well, you pass!" Kakashi said with an eye smile, "Hn." Is what Naruto replied with, Tenzo let him go and Naruto walked towered Kakashi. "Where do I get all that I need?"

 _Time Skip – One day later_

Naruto had gotten hold of his ANBU armor; his mask was one that resembled a orange fox. Naruto walked into the locker room where Tenzo and Kakashi were getting ready, he had been put in their squad to replace Itachi since they were always going on two man missions. As he walked in he opened his locker and heard whispers "I cant believe he is only nine." "I heard he was trained by Itachi Uchiha." "He almost beat Kakashi and Tenzo." "I heard he is a Uchiha, and is currently training Sasuke!" "He will help the ANBU a lot." All different things were heard but Naruto just got ready and placed his mask on, and looked at the rest of them, he was obviously a lot shorter but anyone who underestimated him would have some big problems. He grabbed his sword and placed it onto his back. "Senpai, I need to get a new sword, I will be back soon." Kakashi nodded and Naruto left is a swirl of flames.

Naruto walked around the village towered a weapon shop. He had all of his ANBU gear and he walked inside, "Hello, ANBU-san." A girl about about year older than him with two buns said to him. "Do you have any good swords, ones that will last a while?" Naruto asked calmly to which the girl nodded, and walked behind her and pulled out a mid size dual wielding sword. Naruto looked at it with a grin behind his mask. Naruto gently grabbed both swords. 'These are really nice,' he though to himself, until the girl spoke up. "These are said to absorb any type of elemental chakra and make them stronger, mainly lightning." Naruto nodded, "that's perfect, I am a lightning user," Naruto replied and paid for the sword, and began walking back to a training ground. Naruto arrived at training ground 44, and looked up at Tenzo and Kakashi, "First one to the hokage's office wins?" Tenzo said and Naruto disappeared quickly, arriving there before the two had made it, Tenzo was second, as Kakashi was last. "Hn." Naruto said looking at the two, "( cough ) So, since this a new ANBU squad, you will be squad 11, this squad has been put down for a while, this squad is known for assassination missions." All three nodded, "What are all of your strong points?" Hiruzen asked, "Ninjutsu, quick assassination." Kakashi said, "Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and stealth" Naruto said with a shrug, "trapping and interrogation." Tenzo said lastly, "Good, I hearby name you ANBU squad 11, assassination unit." Hiruzen said calmly, "Hai Hokage-sama!" they said in unison and left the office quickly.

 _Time skip - three years later_

All elders were in a room talking when Hiruzen spoke up, "Fox, come here." In a swirl of flames, Naruto in his ANBU gear and leaned down on one knee, "What it is Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked, "Take off your mask." Naruto nodded and pulled off his Fox mask, then Koharu yelled, "ANBU SOMEONE IS FAKING BE AN ANBU, ANBU HERE NOW!" Naruto put his mask back on, "ANBU here at your service." He said with venom in his voice, when Hurizen spoke up, "He is not faking anything, this is the S-Rank ANBU who leads his own assassination unit and is one of my best ANBU." His voice shot at Koharu, "Fox, I'm afraid your time as an ANBU has to end, the academy test is today and you will be a genin, " Naruto shook his head, "Lord Third, it will make sense, I out rank everyone in that class, I only held back my fighting skills till the last year and won every spar, it would not be fair for the other students." Naruto said calmly, although you can hear a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I can only bring danger, you know very well after my mask brook and people saw my face I was entered into a bingo book with a bounty of over 35 million ryo." Naruto said and Hiruzen frowned, "I'm sorry, you will become an ANBU soon again, just wait till the chunin exams." Naruto nodded, "Hai." He mumbled and left in a swirl of flames.

 **Yo! Well look at that, he became an S rank ANBU and leader very fast, do not worry I will have flashbacks very soon, and, naruto will meet Madara very soon. That's it, have a good one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Back at it again with another chapter, this chapter will be pretty fun, and I plan on making it at least three to five thousand words, that's what I'm aiming for. That's about it, I have other fanfiction ideas about other shows that I may right but yeah the time will come.**

Dialogue is "Hello,"

Anger/Demon Voice **"Don't talk to me brat."**

Thinking is, 'I really hate it here.'

I do not own Naruto, if I did I would have made Naruto's nine tails hate would have lasted longer.

 _Chapter Three_

 _Curse of The Uchiha_

To say Naruto was annoyed was an understatement; he was an ANBU captain recuced to a mere genin. Naruto had never shown his emotion, ever since he met him, and lost him.

 _Very long flashback – One year ago_

 _Naruto had just gotten back from another S rank mission and was in the forest of death, training by himself. Naruto was fighting against his shadow clones, "_ _ **Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!"**_ _He yelled taking out six of his clones. Naruto then began working on his taijutsu, which is what his strong point was. Naruto continued blocking and striking, before a plant like creature came out of the ground, causing Naruto to stare in confusion, "Hello, my name is Zetsu, Madara wishes to meet you." Naruto's eyes snapped open, "M-meet me?!" Naruto asked in shock, "Yes, go behind the forest of death and into this cave." Zetsu said before sinking into the ground, Naruto deactivated his sharingan and did what he was told, he entered the cave and spotted an old man sitting down in a chair. "So, we meet, Grandfather?" Naruto asked softy and walked towered him._

 _Naruto stopped as he was a few feet away from him, "I have heard much about you from my spy, Zetsu." Zetsu then smiled and nodded, "He knows all of your skills, from jutsu to your weaknesses. Naruto then nodded, "I see, you are very good as a spy I take it?" Naruto asked to which Zetsu nodded. Naruto looked at Madara, "How long have you known we were related?" Naruto asked before looking away, a look of sadness on his face. "I would not be surprised I you did hate me, after I was not there for you, so. I am related to you, indeed. Although, you are also related to the first and second hokage, they are great grandparents of you." Naruto's eyes widened with anger, "No idiot thought it was a good idea to tell me this? All they do is lie to me!" Naruto shouted, "All of this could have made this village not hate, me and I could have tried to live a normal life as an orphan! But because no one knew, I was chases, abused, starved and no one cared!" Naruto's eye spun as his sharingan activated due to the anger he was feeling right now._

 _Madara had a small frown, the first show of emotion he had, "I see you have unlocked the sharingan, Naruto." Naruto nodded grimly, his eyes slowly returned to the ice blue they were before. "May I ask why you wanted me here, grandfather?" Naruto asked sofly and looked away. "as you know, I am old. I have little left than a year and a half left." Naruto frowned, "So, my last family member will be dead huh?" His voice soft and eyes looked as if they suffered through pain and hardship, sure he did not know Madara well.. at all. But he was still family and Naruto was slowly loosing everything, he had to protect Sasuke, with his life. "Naruto, Itachi was your master was he not?" Naruto replied with a stiff nod, "Yes, Itachi was." Madara sighed, "You deserve to know what really happened that night," Naruto's eyes widenened as he found out what happened, but the reaction was not good at all._

 _Naruto's eyes turned red with slits, and he turned and began running,towered the village. "Damnit Zetsu try and calm him, he can destroy the village, and make himself a criminal." Zetsu and sunk into the ground, Naruto was running towered the hokage tower, Naruto ran passed the guards and into his office, with this his eyes spun and turned into the sharingan. "Found you." Naruto ran into the council room pushing the doors open, Hiruzen and the elders looked at him in shock, "Bastards, what did you make my master do to our clan?!" Naruto yelled; this surprised them all. If Naruto knew and word went out they would be in, well deep shit, Naruto's sharingan was spinning wildly as a thin line forming a circle now connected the three tomoe. "Naruto who told you this?!" Danzo said in surprise, "It doesn't matter! You made my master kill his clan!" Naruto yelled, this was not good, two tails slowly came behind Naruto and his whiskered thickened and he stared them down, "Naruto, who ever told you this was lot lying, he slaughtered the Uchiha under village elders orders." Naruto's hand began shaking as a third tail formed, "_ _ **Give me one good reason why I should not tell the village about this."**_ _Koharu growled, "Shut up bo-" Naruto growled, "_ _ **Shut up bitch I'm talking the the third hokage! You hid everything from, everything I found was from someone else, first my family, then the nine tails, then my godparents."**_ _Naruto began yelling, "_ _ **BUT THIS, THIS IS BEYOND INSANE!"**_ _A lightning blade began forming when someone placed a paper on his head, and the red chakra faded causing him to faint, and Kakashi caught him. "I will take him home, Naruto has every right to be mad, but I will take him to Inoichi to clear his mind-" "No, he has every right to know, I just have to trust this does not make hate the village, after all we hid he may fall into_ _ **The Curse of The Uchiha**_ _." Hiruzen said with a frown, with that Kakashi left in a poof, white smoke around him._

 _A few hours later Naruto met with Zetsu and went to the hideout. "Now Naruto, I want to train you, when I die I want you to continue my legacy, become the hokage of this village, create only a word of victors, a world only of peace, a world only of love, I believe you can do it Naruto, you strive for piece, you want to rid of all the bad, do you not?" Naruto nodded, "I may have problems with accepting what my father has done to me, but I want to be like him and bring piece," Naruto looked up at his grandfather, with a nod, Madara nodded back, very well. I need to ask you something," Madara said as Naruto looked up at him. "I have wood style jutsu, due to the fact I have the cells of the first hokage, it may seem brash but I can give you the cells of Hashirama, and you may posses wood style with the outcome, Naruto looked confused then nodded. "I will agree to this, Grandfather," Madara pulled out a scroll, "I know of your contract with the crows, but due to the fact that crows are used for defense, I have here a contract with tailed foxes, none of them are near the Kyuubi, but they can be very useful." Naruto nodded and took the contract, biting his thumb, and signing it in his blood, "Now, I will be training you until I am to weak to continue or until I die."_

 _Six months later, ( Still flashback )_

 _Naruto had become incredible at taijutsu, Naruto was very fast and created his own stlye known as fox style, he also used Itachi's way of taijutsu. "Naruto had finished his six hour training session and spar with all the White Zetsu's. "You have become good with wood style, I am proud Naruto, you have become better than I was when I was in when my prime, and you're not even a teen yet," Naruto nodded with what seemed like a smile, "Thank you, Grandfather." Naruto said and wiped the sweet off of his forehead, "You can go home now Naruto, rest." Naruto nodded and disappeared in a swirl of flames, and arrived at home quickly and took of his armour, it was very similar to what Hashirama, Tobirama, and Madara had worn, he let his hair grow, he looked like a blonde Madara, he had become very strong and the kids and teachers noticed that, hell he should have graduated by now. Sasuke and Naruto had began drifting apart, of course they cared for each other, but Naruto would always poke him on the forehead and say another time when it came to training._

 _Naruto had went to sleep, he felt a presence in his room not long after, his eyes widened and his hand lit up in a lightning blade and he activated his sharingan. The figure had paper bombs on his legs and ran towered him, Naruto simply pushed his fist into the chest cavity, but then. His world fell apart right before his eyes, "G-Grandfather!" Naruto yelled out and kneeled down beside him as his eyes closed. Naruto began crying, "No! w-WHY?!" Naruto yelled and his eyes began spinning rapidly, and formed a thick shuriken in his eye. Zetsu came out the ground, "Lord Madara would not want to see you like this." He said softly as Naruto continued crying, "WHY?!" Naruto yelled, Zetsu told him the truth, "As you know he was dying, he did want to go out like this, he wanted to die by your hands, I know it will be hard, I will take care of the body and bury it outside the village."_

 _Present Time_

Naruto walked into the academy with his red samurai armor, his hair covered most of his face, giving him a mixed look of Madara and Minato. Naruto got there early and sat down, the council began worrying that Naruto needed to more social or he may go insane and they made create another Madara. For now Naruto always sat by himself, some girls walked in and began speaking.

"Oh my Kami look at him!"

"Is that Naruto?"

"He is cuter than Sasuke!"

"Naruto looks so mysterious and hot!"

Sasuke walked in and sat on the other side of the room, Ino looked confused to sit by either Sasuke or Naruto, along with Sakura. The downfall they heard Naruto began slacking and was only good at fighting but they would not know until the top students were announced. Thankfully the girls began fighting over Sasuke, Iruka then used his big head angry jutsu to make everyone shut up. He handed everyone paper, a written test that was too easy, everyone finished. "Alright, now lets see the students of the year, then we take the real exam." Iruka then gave a speech about him being proud of them, "Alright lets see,

10\. Cya Inzuka,

9\. Shikamaru Nara,

8\. Kiba Inuzuka,

7\. Sakura Haruno

6\. Choji Akimichi

5\. Shino Aburame

4\. Sakura Haruno

3\. Ino Yamanaka

2\. Hinata Hyuuga

1\. Sasuke Uchiha,

That means the the Rookie of The Year, is Naruto Uzumaki." "Hn." Both Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time, "Well, everyone did pass the written exam. Lets go outside, everyone will take the test out here," Fair enough, they all walked out and everyone had gone. "Now, lastly Naruto, its your turn." Naruto walked up to him and crossed his arms, "Now, create a bushin, Naruto." Naruto did not move and the crossed his fingers in a seal, mumbling "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Iruka's eyes widened and fifteen clones appeared, "Naruto these are solid clones!" Naruto looked up at him and shrugged, "O-okay, now henge." Naruto transformed into Madara Uchiha, everyone gasped, Sasuke just smirked. "W-well then.. now, use any jutsu of your choise." Naruto forced chakra into his hand a lighting blade began sparking, he plunged his fist into a tree, and sighed. "Now, lastly.. here is this." Naruto grabbed his forehead protector and mumbled, "Hn."

"Naruto-Kun is so cool!" Is all he heard, "Now squads." Iruka went on and reached his team, "Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki, sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Sakura squelled and danced around, before she knew it Sasuke was looking at her like she was dumb, Naruto shook his head, "I haven't seem him in a while." Naruto mumbled before he announced two more squads, named by team 8 and 10. Naruto watched as everyone left and Naruto yawned, and Kakashi walked in. 'Naruto sure has changed, wow, he looks so different.' Kakashi thought as his sweat dropped, "On the rood, five minutes." Before he could leave Naruto left in a swirl of fire. On the roof Kakashi looked at Naruto, "What is it, Kakashi-Sempai?"

Naruto asked with an impassive look, in the past you could read Naruto's looks of sadness but now it seemed empty. The other two came quickly before Kakashi had answered, Sakura and Sasuke sat down, Naruto looked at them both before Kakashi spoke. "Alright, Name, likes, dislikes, dreams hobbies, you first Pinky." Sakura blushed and nodded, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like.. ( looks at Sasuke ) She squealed and looked away, I disklike people who think they are better than Sasuke," She looked up Naruto, "Shut up loser." Naruto mumbled suprising Sasuke and Kakashi, Naruto did not bother getting involved with people bugging him. Sakura pouted and looked away. "You next king emo." Kakashi said and Sasuke eyebrow twitched, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like few things, like gardening, and tomatoes. I dislike fangirls, my dream is to assist my brother figure and kill a certain man," 'So cool!' Sakura thought, Naruto did indeed want to make Itachi pay, he made them suffer and did not even kill them making them suffer. "Alright Blondie." Kakashi said and looked at him, "Naruto Uchiha." Naruto said, this was much to Kakashi's amusement. 'Great, an emo kid, a fangirl, and a revenge stucked S ranked ANBU.' Kakashi thought, he then explained the final test that would happen. Naruto quickly left in a bult of lightning from the sky. 'He needs to teach me that.' Kakashi thought as everyone else left, Naruto and Sasuke were home, "Naruto?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, "What it is?" Sasuke felt embarrassed asking but did it, "I need you to train me." Naruto used his hand and motioned him to come closer, he then poked his forehead, "Sure, lets start now."

 **Yo! That was my longest chapter and I must say my hands are tired and it is four am, goodnight, next chapter his start of chunin exams and C rank! CYA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Sorry for taking to so long to update ya on the next chapter, I was getting lost on the road of life, when a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way to my computer!**

Dialogue is "Hello,"

Anger/Demon Voice **"Don't talk to me brat."**

Thinking is, 'I really hate it here.'

I do not own Naruto, yet.

 ** _Chapter five_**

 **** ** _XXXXXX_**

Team 7 had been doing D ranks like any fresh genin would do, Naruto could care less, he knew that he would soon be a chunin maybe even a jounin based on what the hokage felt was right.

It has been a month of D ranks, and they walked into the walked into the third Hokage's office. Naruto had on his casual red samurai like armor that he received from Madara. His hair was still growing, Naruto literally looked like a blonde Madara which made the village uneasy.

"Hokage-Sama, team 7 for another set of D ranks for the day." Kakashi said with an eyesmile. "Ah, well there is a cat-" He tried to talk before before Sakura started screeching, "NO! We have been training to take on real missions not catch that stupid cat every damn day!" Iruka looked baffled and yelled, "You are mere genin! You cant take anything higher yet!" Iruka using the big head jutsu. "I think she is right for once." Naruto spoke while Sasuke had a small grin. Hiruzen frowned, 'What happened Naruto? You used to be so happy and hyper, now I barley see you smile.'

"Alright, I have a C-Rank mission for squad seven. Do you accept Kakasi?" Kakashi then nodded, "I think they are ready, for this, Hokage-Sama." Sakura squeeled, 'I can impress my Sasuke-Kun!' ' **CHA! NARUTO-KUN WILL BE MINE!'** Inner Sakura thought. "Come in Tazuna." A drunk old man with a noddle strap shirt two sized too small walked in. "I paid for a C-Rank mission, what do I get an blonde samurai, a pinky and an emo raven haired boy."

Naruto looked at him, "Yes, you paid for a C-Rank, are you excpecting people to be after you?" Tazuna sweat dropped and shook his head, "N-no!" Naruto shook his head, "Then shut up and deal with it." Naruto turned to Kakashi who was till eye smiling, "Meet me at the west gate at 0800, tomorrow, kay?" Kakashi left in a puff of smoke and Naruto left in a swirl of fire, appearing next to a weapon shop. Naruto walked inside and walked towered the sword section to get a new sword, behind him appeared TenTen, "Ohoya Naruto-Kun." Naruto turned around and gave a rare small smile, "Hello, TenTen-Chan, still working with your dad I take it?"

TenTen nodded and looked at the swords with him, "What happened to your dual blade swords?" She asked and Naruto shook his head, "While training they ended up breaking, turns out they were a replica of some kind, I am now looking for a claymore." ( dual wielding swords ) TenTen smiled, and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the back, "Here, my dad always thought you would want these, and said to keep them." Naruto looked at the set of swords, and nodded at TenTen, "Thank you TenTen-Chan."

Naruto went on and to pay to his surprise they were free, he thanked TenTen again and went home, he grabbed a three pronged Kunai, and continued his training on the flying thunder technique. Naruto set seals around the hidden leaf to begin training, he used his shadow clones to practice the the jutsu itself, he set a seal on top of the Hokage Faces, the fourth hokage to be exact and it worked.

Naruto looked around to see he had teleported to the rocky face of the fourth hokage; Zetsu then came out of the ground. "I see the trainin it going well without Madara?" Naruto nodded, "Yes, I am able to set the seals and teleporte with ease." Zetsu nodded with a half smile due to his black side always sleeping and never smiling, "Zetsu, I need information on someone, remember who Madara warned me about? I need information on Obitio Uchiha."

Naruto woke up at 0600 and got dressed with a fishnet shirt, black ANBU pants, and his casual red samurai armor; he looked in the mirror and activated his sharingan. 'I really should dye my hair back and scare this village for all they have done to me.' Naruto thought before walking out of his home, it had not been long since he had left the Uchiha compound, he deactivated his sharingan and frowned, "If I use the mongyeko much more I will go blind within the next five months." He said to himself and heard the villagers talking about him, the casual, 'why is he still in this village?' Naruto could care less, he would rule this village and make Madara's wished come true.

Naruto arrived around 0700 at the gate at the west gate, and leaned back, he did not wear his headband like he should; he left it at home next to his lamp. Naruto leaned against a tree and thought while he was alone. 'Now, the kids at the academy only know me for my taijutsu, but it was weak when they saw, I purposely lost my spars, but I have an ace with my speed and high taijutsu.' His thoughts were interrupted when Gai shouted, "YOSH NARUTO-KUN! ARE YOU ON A YOUTHGFUL EARLY MORNING RUN?!" Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see team 9 and Gai running in place, "Nice to see you, Gai-San, I was waiting for my team, it is our first C-Rank," the blonde unknown Uchiha said softly.

"I see! Well my youthful friend I wish you good luck!" Gai yelled as he ran with his team, "Hn." Naruto replied with a nod, seeing Tazuna arrive with Sasura shortly after. Naruto went through hand signs trying to remember them, 'wood style has weird hand signs, one mistake and I could screw up badly.' Sasuke arrived with Kakashi on time, five minutes early to be honest.

Naruto watched as everyone was here and began walking, not long after walking Naruto looked down to see a puddle of water, "Senpai." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded, "I know." Naruto looked behind him and touched his shoulder, putting a seal on him. "Just in case." Naruto said emotionlessly when two ninja came out, and wrapped Kakashi in chains, in less than a second, shredding him to pieces, Sakura screeched and dropped to her knees.

Naruto saw his chance, smirked. " **Lightning Blade!"** Right as the blood landed on the ground, Naruto had shoved his fist through both of the missing nin. "Well well, the demon brother huh? Pathetic." Naruto walked away from there bodies as Kakashi came from behind a tree, and Sasuke was gritting his teeth, "How is he so strong? After he said he wont kill Itachi it is my job to avenge my clan!"

 _Flashback, day after meeting sensei._

 _"_ _Sasuke, my goal is not to kill Itachi, whatever happens to me does not concern him one bit, I have another goal that needs my concern not him." Naruto spoke and walked away._

 _Flashback end_

'The way he said it! Has he no pride as a Uchiha?! I will catch up to you and kill him!' Thought Sasuke, his inner voice full of much confidence. Kakashi eye smiled, "Good job Naruto, now Tazuna, tell me why there is two c rank missing ninja after you?" Kakashi said, no demanded. Tazuna then explained everything, about them being pour and Gato. Kakashi sighed, "Well, do you guys wish to continue a A-Rank?" Naruto just mumbled "Hn" along with Sasuke, 'I swear is that a Uchiha thing?" Kakashi's sweat dropped.

"Hell yeah sensei!" Sakura screeched, "Well, when we get there Tazuna, we expect a A rank mission pay." They began walking again, Naruto felt the presence of someone, he threw a kunai into the bush walking towered it, he saw a white bunny. "Down!" Naruto said quickly as a large, 6 foot cleaver flew over them and cut halfway into a large tree trunk. "Well well, if it isn't Kakashi of The Sharingan." Zabuza said with a smirk, "Zabuza, A-Rank missing nin from the blood mist village, and one of the seven ninja swords men." Kakashi quickly pulled up his headband, revealing the Sharingan. Zabuza looked over at Naruto.

'Damnit him too?!' Zabuza thought but never showed his small fear, "The Cold Hearted Fox of Konoha, its been a while since we met in battle." Naruto threw a three pronged Kunai Kakashi's eyes widened realizing what is was, not even a second later Naruto was behind Zabuza, he grabbed him by the neck and slammed it into his knee, causing him to fall onto the ground. "B-bastard you're even faster than last time." Zabuza said weakly and Naruto grabbed one of two of his swords, ready to finish him off. But then three thin needles "Thank you, I have been searching for him for a while." A hunter nin from the mist spoke up. "Good, I will finish the job for you." Naruto said about to slash his throat.

Before he could the Hunter Nin grabbed him and his sword, fast. "Damnit." Naruto said in annoyance, "Hey that's good, he is done now right?" Sakura asked. "No, hunter nins are supposed to dispose of the body right where they find it, Zazbuza is no doubt still alive." Everyone except Naruto gasped, Kakashi then covered his eye. "Well Tazuna, lets go." The group of five then made it to their destination.

Naruto and team 7 walked into Tazuna's house, Tsunami smiled and hugged Tazuna, a very happy look all over his face. "Thank you very much for bringing him home!" She bowed and kissed Kakashi's mask, causing him to giggle pervertedly.

Naruto shook his head at his sensei's antics sighed, "Alright team 7 meet me in the back." Naruto walked out and looked at the tree's he was the first one out and knew what they would be doing. Naruto saw his team arrive next and began walking up the tree with no hands, "Well, that's what you will be learning how to do." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

'No matter what I do he will always be ahead of me! How strong are you Naruto!?' Sasuke tried running up a tree but fell right away, "Use to much chakra you will lose balance, use to little and you will fall off, use a kunai to mark your progress." Kakashi eye smile, "Wow this is easy!" Sakura smiled and Sasuke just glared daggers. "Well, Naruto, how about we just spar?"

 _six hours later_

Naruto sat down and began eating his food, when a small brown haired kid came out, "Why do you even try anyway? Gato is just gonna kill you!" Tsunami gasped, "Inari!" Naruto shook his head, "Shut up brat, if it wasn't for us this drunk would be dead." Naruto said, "Heroes don't exist, you will just die, you will never know what it is like to suffer!" Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes widened, "Oh no.." They both said, Naruto's eyes widened showing the mongyeko sharingan.

Naruto slapped his hands together, "Genjutsu: Relive the past." Naruto did not hold back, he showed it all. The glares, the beatings, the words, watching all of his clan die, all the times he killed someone, though he left out Madara. He ended the genjutsu and walked towered the door; Inari was shaking in fear, and everyone besides Kakashi was in shock of what they just saw. "Deal with it brat, at least you have family." He said and walked out of the door.

Naruto was setting seals all over the forest he was in and testing how fast it took him to get all over the entire forest, "Hmph, 2.2 seconds," Naruto laid down and stared up at the sky and the tree's; slowly beginning to close his eyes. Naruto fell asleep on the ground, slowly waking up the next day when a girl maybe a year older then him reached to grab him, he quickly put a hand on her arm and back, setting a seal on her back.

"It is not wise to sneak on a ninja like that." Naruto said and let the girl know, "So, picking herbs huh?" The girl smiled and nodded, "Someone I care for is injured, do you fight for someone you care for?" Naruto nodded, "I fight for someone who died, he had a wish, that I will carry out for him, Naruto spoke calmly. "How is Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

Her eyes widened, before closing a bit, "I see, you know who I am?" Naruto nodded, "it was not hard to figure out." She frowned, "My name is Haku." Haku said spoke continuing to grab herbs. **"You should make her your mate kit, no one would know she is the hunter nin."** Kurama said, to which Naruto replied, 'we both know I do not experience the feeling of love anymore." Naruto said calmly and shrugged, "Naruto." He replied, "I should kill you, but I know it would be an unfair fight, I will see you in a few days Haku."

Naruto arrived back at the house, he walked inside Kakashi eye smiled, Sakura looked scared, after seeing his past she didn't want to say anything wrong around him, seeing how he killed with no emotion. Naruto sat down in his chair, eating quietly.

"How do you do it?" Sakura asked, "The killing, is it easy?" If Naruto were to answer truthfully it would make everyone fear him. "It will never be easy, we shinobi kill and get over it, we have no choice but to do so. Your first kill will be your worst, you learn to cope with it eventually." Naruto said calmly.

 _Time Skip – six days later_

Naruto and his team, along with Tazuna had arrived at the bridge, they told all the builders to stay home as thy predicted, Zabuza would be here today, ready to attack.

The fog began forming around them and thickened, Naruto knew he already tagged Haku, he would appear behind her and could kill her right now. **"Do it kit, you have no choice, kill or be killed."** Naruto nodded and a lightning blade began forming in Naruto's hand, in less than a second he was behind Haku.. and Zabuza. 'Shit, I need to take one and teleporte right away!' Naruto thought, before thinking he shoved his hand into Haku's chest, before Kakashi could even realize Naruto was gone, he was back and his hand and arm was filled with blood.

"What the hell?!" Was heard from Zabuza, he was sad about his companion being killed but he could not show it. "Whats the matter? They call me the cold blooded fox because I kill, without care." Everyone looked at Naruto's hand and put two and two together. "You killed the hunter nin that fast?" Naruto nodded calmly, "Plunged right threw his chest, he is now dead, and Zabuza is alone, no way he can do much alone against us."

Then, loud clanks of shoes could be heard, the mist cleared up and a fat small child looking person in a suit and glasses could be seen. "Well," Gato then kicked Haku's body. This causes Naruto's eye to twitch, he throew the tree pronged Kunai at Gato's foot and he yelled in pain, Naruto was now in front of him he grabbed him by throat and activated his mongyeko sharingan, " **tsukuyomi."**

Naruto dropped Gato when Zabuza looked at him, "Hand me those swords kunai." Naruto nodded and gave him his claymores, like nothing Zabuza killed all the workers, Naruto walked up to Gato who was now done with the tsukuyomi. "P-Please spare me! Ill give you money, homes, girls! M-men?!" Naruto used his mongyeko and his eyes began bleeding, " **amaterasu."** Gato's body began burning in the black flames, Naruto looked around, his vision was getting more and more blury. 'I need to get Madara's eyes, but first, I need to get over this sickness.' Naruto thought, before coughing up blood, and fell onto the ground.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out and appeared next to him, kneeling by him. Kakashi lifted his headband, 'it seems whenever he used those eyes, he gets even weaker.. interesting.' Kakashi frowned and picked him up, "Well, we should get back to the village, its time we can can get back tomorrow." As they walked away everyone was waving and cheering, "What should we name it?" Inari asked and Tazuna smiled, "How about, The Great Naruto Bridge?"

XXXXXX

 **YO! That is a wrap for this chapter, I will update very soon because I like where this story is going, Naruto will bring Madara back soon, very soon.**

 **The chunin exams is coming up next chapter, will Orochimaru attack in the second round, who will get the curse mark? Hmm I wonder.**


End file.
